


Stuffed Pet

by Shatterstxr



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Force (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Emetophilia, Force-Feeding, Harness, Human Pet, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Kink, M/M, Mutants, Pet, Ring gag, Sickfic, Stuffing, Vomit, bad deals were made, it's implied i think, more blue puke, nipple rings, not really cucking, smoothies, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterstxr/pseuds/Shatterstxr
Summary: Adam X is a... pet? And he gets more than he bargained for when his betters want a night of fun at his expense.





	Stuffed Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This is another (and probably the final for awhile) story both dedicated to Squidbiscuit on Tumblr but also dedicated to my new interest in stuffing/emeto. Do not read if you are looking for RicStar fluff. I know that's most of what the RicStar tag is, but this is not in that category. Ric and Star are sort of assholes in this fic.

Adam looked up at Shatterstar, brilliant blue eyes huge like tropical oceans. There was hardly a height difference between them when they were both standing, but when he was on his knees, there was a significant one. To say that he had been humbled in the past few weeks was an understatement. He had never thought life would lead him down a road of such utter degradation to another person, much less someone he had once had affection for. Nevertheless, that was how things had gone, and now he had to suffer the consequences of his actions.

He shifted uncomfortably on his knees, trying to find a way to sit that didn’t agitate the sore skin on his knees. His feet were bundled beneath him, housed in stockings and ankles bound with cuffs. It was a secure arrangement to both remind him of his place and to keep him rather subdued. His hands and arms were tucked behind him rather tightly and uncomfortably in a deep blue armbinder that near perfectly matches his eyes. It kept his arms out of the way and keeps him from lashing out physically. He could not move his arms and hands at all in there; he was limited to awkwardly clenching and unclenching the single fist that was on top of his two hands in there. Every time he shifted, the chain and small bells attached to the piercings on his nipples jingled a little bit. Every time that weight shifted on his chest, he would let out with a slight hiss of discomfort. It was a not too pleasant feeling to have the rather weighty little bells move about like that.

The kicker to all of this was the way he was restrained from the neck up. A high, black leather posture collar secured his neck in a stiff, upright position. A single O-ring dangled from the front of it, to which a leash was clipped. His hair, recently cut short and hanging inches above his shoulders, hung about his face, much to his ire and frustration. He yearned for nothing more than to push it back behind his ears and get on with his life, but he very clearly could not fulfill that desire. More piercings adorned his face and ears. A couple rings were in his ears, as was an industrial piercing in his left, pointed ear. A large septum piercing dangled down almost touching his upper lip. There were two small stud piercings below his lower lip. All this to highlight what Shatterstar, and now Rictor, found most attractive about him. His statuesque nose, his well-shaped lips, and his dainty, pointed ears, like the fictional elves humans talked about. A thick ring filled his mouth and jacked it open with an ornate harness going around his head and attaching to a clip at the back of the collar. Outside of all of this? Adam was completely in the nude, which was a state he found very humbling.

Shatterstar gazed down at him apathetically and ran a disdainful hand through his choppy, blonde hair. “There, there… Rictor will be home soon, and then, then we will have our way with you, eh?” He leaned down and kissed Adam’s forehead, eliciting a soft moan from Adam. He was burning with desire as well as miserable with hunger. But Shatterstar always insisted on making him wait until Rictor got home to have any sort of satisfaction, carnal or nutritional.

Outside of the occasional snack, and of course, water, the only time Adam ate was when Rictor was around, and that was because Rictor enjoyed the sight of him ingesting food. There was more to it than that, and Adam was very aware of that, and he did not know how he felt about his eating habits being a source of entertainment for someone. But it was not like he had a choice in the matter. He was little better than a slave. He was a decoration for the happy couple, a pet. It had been the price he had paid for not wanting to be separated from Shatterstar when the two had had a messy breakup. Rictor had suggested he be allowed to stick around, but not as Shatterstar’s boyfriend anymore, but as the sub for all of their kinkier wishes. Adam had deliberated on this choice for awhile before submitting to their idea. How bad could it be? He had thought. Well, he knew the answer now. He was just a plaything for them. Especially Rictor. He had never felt as if the Mexican mutant had ever liked him much, and he felt as if this was Julio’s brutal way of getting revenge. As if though taking his man had not been enough.

There was a sound like someone walking up the stairs to the apartment they all shared. Adam perked up slightly. That meant Rictor was home, and he could possibly get some relief from his sexual tension and the growing hunger in his belly. He wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and get some relief from the gag, armbinder, and other accoutrements causing him various states of discomfort. He rarely slept without some degree of bondage, he doubted tonight would be different, but one could always hope.

Rictor walked into the door. He was wearing nondescript clothing and had his hair pulled into a messy bun behind his head with some loose strands in his, and Adam thought this very grudgingly, handsome face. He smiled at Shatterstar and went over and kissed him on the cheek as he placed a bag of groceries on the table. He looked down at Adam with a look somewhere between boredom and annoyance. “You mouth off to ‘Star? Is that why you’re all gagged up?” A smirk broke out on his face as he knelt down to Adam’s level and he unstrapped the harness and removed the gag, allowing Adam to finally relax his jaw after a day of having it forced open. This also made it so Adam’s head movements were no longer connected to his neck’s. He rather happily rotated his head in relief. Rictor seemed to be in a decent enough mood. Maybe he and Shatterstar would be kind to him tonight.

“You like that? Then behave and we’ll let you have a little bit more freedom.” He gave Adam a gentle smack on the back of the head and stood up. “Let’s begin with the evening! The night is young, and I’m sure Adam is ready for us to have our fun.” He winked mischievously. Adam did not like that very much. It gave him a very bad feeling.

Shatterstar not so gently pulled him to his feet and led him by the ring on his collar into the living room and gestured for him to sit down on the floor by the couch. His leash was tied off to the couch, making sure he could not move very far away without shifting the entire couch, something Adam was not planning on doing in the near future. Incurring the wrath of his ‘owners’ was not something on his agenda that day, or the next. He had learned, when this arrangement had first come to be, that that was a fool’s errand.

“Tonight, Rictor has picked out how we will be entertaining ourselves.” Shatterstar said, throwing himself down onto the couch and gesturing for Adam to kneel close enough to be used as a footrest. Adam crawled closer and hunched himself over a little bit. He felt the somewhat familiar pressure of feet on his back and grimaced to himself slightly. 

“I expect this to be a good time.” Rictor walked into the room. Adam did not dare look up at him. There was a dragging noise, as if someone was pulling a small table into the room. He chanced a look to see Rictor setting up a blender in the corner of the small living room. There were a couple piles of food on the floor in small Tupperware containers. Adam did not have a good feeling about this at all. He was fairly sure he knew what was coming, but he did not want to think words to power.

“You ever eat so much you puke your guts out, Adam?” Shatterstar idly tugged on one of Adam’s stray strands of blond hair. “Because if you haven’t, you will tonight.” He said this in a slightly creepy, sing-song voice.

Adam had his own strong opinions on this idea, but he kept them quiet, not wanting to evoke the wrath of those above him. He crouched on the floor, completely still, letting only his eyes wander around the room as Rictor prepped what looked like a protein shake. Ah shit, he _did_ know what was coming next. And he was not looking forward to it.

Rictor walked over, bare feet soft on the floor to where Adam was crouching. He held out the cup with the protein shake in front of him. “We can do this nicely, or I can hook you up to a feeding tube. Either way, I want to see you sick as a fucking dog. Or at least a little bit pudgier.” He winked.

Finally, Adam spoke, hoping this would not warrant a smack from Shatterstar or Rictor. “I’ll take it easy.” He said, voice quiet. “But I can’t take it on my own. My hands, quite literally, are tied.” He did not move his arms, however, as Shatterstar’s legs were still firmly nestled onto his shoulders and back.

Rictor grinned. “That won’t be an issue.” He tugged on Adam’s glossy, blonde hair, tilting his head back a little bit. “Bottom’s up, little guy.”

_Little guy? He was a half foot taller than Rictor!_ Those were the final thoughts Adam had before his throat was liberally plied with what felt and tasted like a mix of berries and other fruits. It slid down easily enough, but he was struggling to swallow without choking on it, due to the forced angle of his head. Suddenly, something, probably a seed, got stuck in the back of his throat and he coughed, unintentionally spraying Rictor with a weird, purple-red goo.

_Ah, shit. I’m screwed._ Adam looked into Rictor’s eyes. He did not look happy whatsoever. The shorter man emotionlessly fed the rest of the mixture to Adam before tossing the cup aside. “I _was_ going to let you take your food in a more dignified manner than this, but it looks like _some_ people aren’t able to behave themselves.” He glared at Adam who resisted the urge to shrink back. Not that he could. Shatterstar shifted above him.

“Let’s see how he does with a feeding tube.” Shatterstar’s normally cold voice sounded oddly jovial. He was excited for this. How nice. Adam’s suffering would be a source of entertainment for the happy couple. For the man Adam had once loved unconditionally. This was his own fault, he reminded himself. The price he was paying to not be forced to abandon the only man he had ever loved more than himself. It was moments like these that he wondered if it had been worth it to make this proverbial “deal with the devil”.

Rictor walked away, leaving Adam alone with Shatterstar. Shatterstar leaned down and petted Adam idly, fussing with his hair. Adam leaned into the strokes as best he could, taking solace in the miniscule modicum of affection being granted him. He must have gotten too into it, because Shatterstar flicked one of his ears, a signal for him to back down. He settled back down just as Rictor returned, this time brandishing a rubber tube, a ring gag harness, and what looked like one of those IV bags you put blood or fluid in. Oh, yes, this was not going to be a good night for him.

He immediately set to reapplying the gag to Adam and reattaching the back straps to the clip on the back of the collar. When he was satisfied with the idea that neither Adam’s head or neck was going anywhere, and that he was unable to resist things being put into his mouth, he held up the tube attached to the bag.

“You see this, Adam? It’s going inside of you. You’re not going to taste a bit of what I’m making. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure it goes down the right hole…” Rictor chuckled grimly as he walked over and patted his head and started to ease the feeding tube into his mouth.

It tasted like an old rubber glove, but he could not refuse it or shut his mouth or bite down on Rictor’s nimble fingers. He gagged as the tube went down his throat. He could not shake his head to relieve the agonizing awkwardness, and his hair was _still_ in his face somehow. This was going from bad to worse.

“Alright then, take two.” Rictor filled the bag up with a rather unappealing looking beige liquid and started to funnel it into his mouth. Adam chanced a glance up at his tormentor. He was having far too much fun with this. Adam might have agreed to be a sub and to be a part of the spectacle that was Shatterstar and Rictor’s ‘creative’ and kinky sex life, but this was falling into the realm of humiliatingly bizarre.

He had never been fed like this before. He felt the tube gain heaviness within his mouth, but not much else. Well, at least at first he did not feel much else. After about three or four of Rictor’s concoctions, he started feeling rather heavy and queasy. He was trying to figure out a way to belch with a feeding tube jammed down his throat when Rictor took a long look at him, as if calculating something, and then gently pulled the tube out of his mouth, eliciting a long coughing, spluttering fit from Adam.

_Oh, it’s over. That’s… oddly merciful._ Adam watched as Rictor set his drool-soaked tube aside along with the bag and stroked his hair.

“You did so well, Adam! You look rather full too, with that soft stomach all bulgy like that.” He patted Adam’s stomach, forcing a groan from the restrained man. The feeling of any pressure on that part of his body was enough to make him want the sweet release of death. If any word could describe him perfectly right now, it would be the word ‘bloated’. He felt like a corpse on the side of the road bloating up in the heat. The weight of five different concoctions in his stomach was weighing rather heavily on him. He was not sure what had been in them, but judging by the table in the corner, ingredients like fruit and vegetables had been key, but there were less savory smoothie ingredients there as well, including hot sauce of all things. Gross. He was almost glad he had been force fed via tube. He did not want to know what watermelon plus apple plus hot sauce tasted like.

Unbidden, he let out with a loud belch. That made him feel a little bit better. But then, that belch was followed by a couple more little burps. None of these seemed to please Rictor all that much, although when Adam finally stopped burping, he walked off and came back with a small takeout bag.

Adam looked at him and raised an eyebrow, the only way he could inquire about what was in the bag. Rictor pulled out a quart container of soup that looked like it was mostly broth. Great. More food. As if he was not in a great deal of discomfort and such already. That did not seem to stop Rictor from placidly spooning food into his forced open mouth and watching him struggle to swallow.

Halfway through this, Adam felt a rather tumultuous rumbling in his stomach, as if something was running circles in his gut. He let out a weak moan. His legs had long since gone numb. He knew there was no way he would make it to a bathroom to puke, but he knew he was going to. What was worse was that this was what Rictor and Shatterstar wanted. How much more dehumanizing could it get? He tried to gesture he needed to be let loose. At least get the gag off so he could hold back the mounting nausea and vomit until he could find a sink or trash can or toilet. With his mouth forced open, all he could do is aim.

To his credit, Rictor seemed to know something was up. Adam’s chest was heaving, and he was straining at his arm restraints. The little bells attached to his nipples were making a faint jingling sound that Adam was near oblivious to in his desperate attempts not to lose his forced meal of soup and smoothies.

Shatterstar leaned down and scratched between Adam’s shoulders and looked at Rictor. “I think you might have done it just a bit too much, Ric.”

Rictor smirked. “I’m sure he’ll be fine. But just to be safe, let me go find a trash bin.” He stood up, stretched, what Adam would give to do that, and walked off to find a trash can. By the time he returned, Adam had gone sheet white and was drooling uncontrollably. He knew he was about to lose it.

Rictor shoved the can in front of him and crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. “You going to do anything productive tonight, Adam? Or will you just sit on the floor wheezing like an asthmatic?”

Adam looked up at him indignantly. This was so beyond humiliating for him. Trussed up like an animal, on the verge of being sick, purposefully changed in appearance to fit someone else’s ideals. He was rather irate about his lot in life today, and the fact he was about to puke did not help matters. Then it happened. He felt the bile rise in his throat, and he, as fast as one could under his circumstances, scooted out from under Shatterstar’s legs to fully lean over the trash can and start puking extremely violently.

“Lovely. Just lovely. Flawless. Wonderful.” Rictor was filming the whole thing. Adam had seen him take out his phone just as he had bent over to retch. He focused all of his attentions on making sure everything landed in the trashcan and not somewhere else, such as the carpeted floor. He noticed, as it pooled below him in the trash, that his vomit was very liquid-like and a rather iridescent and illuminous blue color. He had never really noticed that about his own upchuck before. On the other hand, he had never really vomited violently like this before. Or if he had, it was not memorable. Tears were streaming down his face as he heaved and hurled into the wastebasket, his nipple bells jingling and his nose ring swinging as their wearer shook violently.

After about five or ten minutes, he was not counting, it was over. He had no more puke to give to the waste bin. Which was probably for the best. He felt a bit better, although the feeling was somewhat mitigated when Rictor walked over, camera still rolling presumably, leaned down and not so gently tugged on one of the nipple rings. “You done yet?”

He did his best approximation of a nod with his head still encapsulated by a harness attached to his posture collar. Rictor smiled thinly and put his phone away. “Good. I did not think you were going to stop, and I was going to have to take you to a hospital or something. Now _that_ would be awkward.” He moved the trashcan away and held out a cup with a straw in it. “It’s water.”

Adam looked at him with a skeptical eye. There was no way he could use a straw with his mouth forced open like this. Thankfully, Shatterstar finally did something and sat up and undid the harness gag and enabled him to accept the water. “I got you.” He muttered, running a hand through his now unkempt hair.

Adam sipped at the water and looked up at both of them, his eyes glassy and tired. He was ready to just curl up on the couch and sleep, but he doubted that would happen anytime soon.

Once he had finished the water, Rictor set the cup aside and then started to remove his restraints. First the posture collar, then the bells on his nipples, just leaving simple rings, and then finally that terrible armbinder. His arms had long since gone numb and were rather painful to remove from the sleeve and stretch, an exercise Rictor forced him through every time this happened. The cuffs and chain were unattached from his ankles, leaving his appendages free.

“I think that you’ve put on a rather delightful show for us, Adam. For that, I think we will put aside the rest of tonight’s entertainment and let you go to sleep.” Rictor smiled, and the smile seemed sincere and pleasant for once. “Unless you wanted to continue?”

Adam did not. He did not care what happened next. The puking had taken all of his carnal desires away, and he was tired from the effort of vomiting. His arms were sore, and he was rather drowsy as a result of having woken up early that morning. He shook his head.

“Fine with me.” Rictor attached a short chain to his nose ring and attached the other end to the couch leg, securely guaranteeing Adam’s place for the night. “Come on, ‘Star.” He helped his tall lover up. Shatterstar waved good bye to Adam and left him sitting on the floor. The lights were soon turned off, and Adam was left alone in the dark, illuminated only by the moonlight peering into the apartment windows. The chain was long enough for him to crawl onto the couch and curl into a ball, and that was exactly what he did after pulling the puke bucket close to the couch, just in case he needed to make use of it again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was interesting to write. In case you did not notice, I enjoy waxing eloquent about bondage gear and about people's 'pained expressions' (I don't actually remember if I said that in this fanfic). I know that it was not in character at all, sexually, or personality-wise. I HC these people in totally different positions sexually (Shatterstar is a bottom, Ric is a switch, Adam a top), but I wanted to have fun with this 'human pet' idea I've been bouncing around for my muses, and Adam happened to be available. Please refrain from leaving me hate if this isn't your kink, et al. I understand that this is an interesting intersection of bondage, emeto, and stuffing, but it was what I wanted to write. Please respect that. I am going to be writing some more serious, chapter based fics in the near future, but I need to finish this semester of study abroad first, but that'll be done in two weeks, so look out for more fics about my boys!


End file.
